


Rain

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2019 [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: Q has conflicting feelings about rain.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fluff Prompt Table, the word being Raindrops. Simply a sweet little fic.
> 
> Thanks to Ki for the beta.

Q has always had a love-hate relationship with rain. 

If he had to walk somewhere, anywhere, of at least a bit of importance and therefore had to also look neat and professional upon getting there, it always, _always_ seemed to rain. And umbrellas? Well, those things never worked for more than possibly keeping his hair and his shoulders dry, but anything else was fair game for the rain to drench and stick unpleasantly to his skin. 

Q learns early to always carry spare clothes in a water-proof bag. 

On the other hand, he has always loved reading in bed or curled up on the sofa, with his cats and a warm blanket wrapped around his body and a cup of tea within easy reach, listening to the pleasant pitter-patter of raindrops falling on the roof and running down the windows. The world seems quieter then, somehow muted and calm and soothing, and Q loves it.

Of course, Bond manages to uncover his conflicting feelings towards rain in honestly a frighteningly short amount of time after their first meeting. 

He’s surprisingly understanding about it, is Bond. He just smiles as if it’s the most natural thing in the world, and proceeds to make sure that Q would only associate rain with positive things from then on. 

He starts with offering Q a ride home when it rains to save him from the walk to the Tube station, and works his way onwards. Q’s a little wary at first, hesitantly accepting the first offer, but he grows more sure about it, about Bond’s true feelings, as time goes by.

In the end, it’s also under the gentle summer rain that Bond becomes James, and Q learns to understand why kissing in the rain has always been considered so romantic.


End file.
